


im really not awake | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adulthood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Modern Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag this, just them being stupid and cute losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “Oh! I knew I should’ve sat on your face and pretended to fart!” He said.I hit his arm laughing. “What the hell! Yeah, this video is ending.”-in which annabeth isn’treallyawake
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Kudos: 20





	im really not awake | a percabeth oneshot

I climbed into Percy and I’s bed thinking about how childish and dumb I was being.

I looked at my phone that was propped on the windowsill hidden by a plant. 

“Hey guys,” I cringed. “Gods this is dumb but I’m so bored.”

I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. “So Percy is gonna be home in, like, a few seconds, so I’m going to pretend I’m asleep. Oh,” I looked down at the heavy black bath robe I was wearing, “this isn’t sexual or anything I’m just cold and just got out of the shower.”

I winked at the camera and hid under the covers as I heard the door to our apartment open and close.

“I’m home!” Percy yelled. No matter how many times I told him not to do that because it was annoying, he does it anyway without fail.

Most of the time I get home later than Percy does because I’m a slave to the overtime work. But today on this lovely Friday, I got home when I was supposed to.

It was weird not coming home to Percy not being here and kissing me as I walked in the door. I wonder if he feels lonely coming home when I won’t be showing for a few hours.

Me pretending to fall asleep to see if he would do something cute wasn’t really something I had been thinking about. About an hour ago, I got out of the shower and laid on our huge king size bed in my bathrobe and almost fell asleep. That’s when I remembered what people had been doing on Tiktok and YouTube.

I honestly don’t know what Percy will do. Maybe poke me, burp in my face, kiss my cheek or sit on me. It’s always a game of roulette with him.

“Annabeth?” Percy called. I could hear him walking down the hall after kicking off his shoes. Something I would have to straighten up later.

“Didn't you say you were home?” He yelled. “Where is she?” I could hear him mutter to himself.

I heard Percy humming Hamilton songs to himself as he opened and shut doors in our apartment looking for me.

Finally he came to his senses and walked into our room, probably thinking I stepped out for food or overall just giving up his search.

I prayed he couldn’t see the phone camera and I snuggled under the comforter more.

Percy must have sensed my movements because he dropped his bag and yelped. “Annabeth! Gods you scared me.”

I didn’t answer because, well, I’m supposed to be asleep. Though it’s taking everything out me not to laugh.

“Hey you okay?” I felt his weight as he sat on the bed, my back still turned from him.

He stroked my hair and brushed it out of my face. “Are you sleeping?” He whispered in my ear.

I shifted a bit, hoping he would get the message.

Percy kissed my forehead then my cheek. After that it was my other cheek, nose, eyebrows, ear, jaw, and mouth. All while giggling quietly.

“I know you’re awake. I can see you smiling.” He said.

I turned my body slowly to him and tried to put on my best tired voice. “Go away.”

“You’re awake.” He smiled.

“Because of you.”

He hummed in response and leaned down to hug me. “Sorry.”

I laughed. “I wasn’t really asleep. I wanted to see what you would do.” I wiggled out from under him and jumped off the bed to grab the phone. “I recorded you.”

“Oh! I knew I should’ve sat on your face and pretended to fart!” He said.

I hit his arm laughing. “What the hell! Yeah, this video is ending.”


End file.
